This is a Competitive renewal application for the P30-supported Cincinnati Rheumatic Diseases Core Center (CRDCC). The overall goal of the CRDCC is to promote biomedical research that yields insights into fundamental processes and pathogenic mechanisms of rheumatic diseases in children, which can lead to innovative treatments for these diseases. The aims of the CRDCC are to foster this research and promote interdivisional and interdepartmental collaborations, with a focus on translational opportunities. CRDCC-supported projects have great potential to advance the national research agenda related to rheumatic diseases, and represent an area of tremendous strength and resource investment at Cincinnati Children's Hospital Medical Center and the University of Cincinnati College of Medicine. The CRDCC offers four innovative research cores, including Pediatric Rheumatology Tissue Repository Core, Animal Models Core, Integrative Cell Phenotyping and Morphology Core, and Bioinformatics Core. Collectively, these Cores form a powerful infrastructure that fosters development of personalized and predictive medical approaches based on genomics and disease mechanisms. The CRDCC supports disease based research across the continuum of discovery, where laboratory findings generate translational studies that lead to clinical trials. In addition to advancing knowledge of pediatric rheumatic disease, the goals of the CRDCC include recruitment of established investigators to bring new expertise to the field, cultivation of collaborations among Research Base investigators, and encouragement of young investigators committed to pursuing research careers focused on pediatric rheumatic disease. These goals of the CRDCC are particularly supported by a Pilot &Feasibility Study Program that will transcend the Cincinnati Research Base to include pediatric rheumatology investigators across the US. The CRDCC also will improve the Cincinnati Research Base through an enrichment program of local seminars, workshops and symposia. The success of the CRDCC is evidenced by productivity of the Research Base, the extensive scope of ongoing collaborations, and the Research Base's record of receiving funding for cutting edge research related to pediatric rheumatic disease. These past accomplishments are likely to be strongly predictive of the future success of CRDCC-supported research.